1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cameras and, more particularly, to a camera socket for holding a camera module and to a method for making the camera socket.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services anytime and anywhere. Currently, digital camera modules are included as a feature in a wide variety of portable electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical digital camera module 400 includes a lens module 50 and a lens holder 40. The lens holder 40 includes a base 41 and a lens barrel 42. A screw thread 422 is formed inside of the lens barrel 42, and another screw thread 52 is correspondingly formed on outside of the lens module 50. In assembly, the lens module 50 is installed into the lens barrel 42 by the cooperation of the screw threads 52 and 422.
However, electro-magnetic interference (EMI) problems can occur when the digital camera module 400 is used in a portable electronic device, because of the electro-magnetic signal of the portable electronic device. The electro-magnetic interference problems can affect the image quality of the camera module 400.
Therefore, a camera socket for holding camera modules is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.